


Unfazed

by ElrondsScribe



Series: Avatar Anakin (And Friends) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Airbender Aayla Secura, Airbender Kit Fisto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bending (Avatar), Except Now It Is, Gen, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElrondsScribe/pseuds/ElrondsScribe
Summary: Drabble. Set sometime during chapter 2 or 3 of Child of the Sun. Kit and Aayla.
Relationships: Kit Fisto & Aayla Secura
Series: Avatar Anakin (And Friends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167230
Kudos: 2





	Unfazed

“Does it trouble you?”

Aayla Secura was sitting atop the Temple, her legs dangling over the edge, and beside her sat Kit Fisto, his ever-damp head-tails glistening in the soft sunrise. Since everything had been thrown into uncertainty, the two had begun to drift closer to one another again, despite their better judgment.

Kit hesitated. “Sometimes,” he admitted quietly. “I wonder what will become of the Order, and the Temple, and the Jedi under our care. Yet I am hopeful, and I do not believe that this will be the end of us.”

“Neither do I,” said Aayla, and a smile tugged at her lips. “Lately I have found peace up here, in the open air.”

Kit did not speak, but reached out to briefly squeeze her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a bit of a sticking point with the Main Fic, so have a tiny drabble! I know Kit/Aayla is more an Extended Universe thing than a Clone Wars thing, so I didn't really write them too shippy and I didn't tag the ship.
> 
> I think there should definitely be more Kit Fisto content out there in general, though.


End file.
